sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Fischer (Second Chances)
Name: Wendy Fischer Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Cheerleading, fishing, crafts, sewing, hairdressing, watching cartoons, cooking and baking '''Appearance: Wendy is 5'8" and weighs in at about a little less than 130 pounds, giving her a slender, but not overly thin look. Her skin complexion is naturally light colored and smooth, but not pale. Very light freckles align her upper cheeks just below the eyes, but are hardly noticeable unless up close to her face or concentrated upon. Wendy normally keeps her straight blonde hair in long, braided pigtails. She has deep blue eyes, surrounded with somewhat long and curved eyelashes. Her lips lean a little on the thinner size, and are wide in length. The corners of her mouth curve upward, giving her an almost eternal smirk. When she smiles her wide even teeth show. Wendy has long legs, that gives her slender, but fit body most of its height. Her upper body is smaller in proportion to her legs. She wears little make-up daily, with natural pink colored lip gloss at the most, only wearing more on special occasions. Wendy likes to wear girlish clothing. Her clothing choice tends to be brightly colored, in shades such as blue, yellow, orange, pink, and white. She dislikes wearing darker colors, for no reason other than feeling they don't compliment her appearance. Her hair bands also match whatever color she wears for the day. On the day of the abduction, Wendy wore a fuzzy light blue hoodie, with a pink shirt. She wore a plaid skirt cutting off a little past mid-thigh. Her footwear for the day are short Uggz and white socks. Biography: Wendy was born to Elwood and Lanora Fischer of Grand Rapids, Michigan. Elwood was a rugged outdoors-man turned chef and Lanora a former beauty pageant contestant, turned stylist. Together they were a decent lower middle-class family living in the suburbs. Lanora gave birth to Wendy at twenty and as a result was disowned by Sonya, her stage mother of a parent. Sonya had deemed the pregnancy and birth as a tragedy that ruined every ambition she had for her daughter's pageant career and she had never approved of her daughter's unexpected marriage with Elwood, whom she deemed unworthy for her family. Wendy grew up as an only child due to these deep-rooted issues Lanora had with her own mother. Lanora could never shake off the harsh criticism she received from Sonya about her rapid weight gain and seemed to have stayed overweight years after the pregnancy. As such, she never wanted anymore children out of fear of seeing herself gain even more weight. This disappointed Elwood as he always wanted a son, but he respected his wife's wishes. Instead he raised Wendy as if she was his son. As a child, he'd take Wendy out into nature, for some outdoors time, like fishing at the great lakes. Wendy grew to like some aspects of nature like the flora, especially the colorful flowers and some of the fauna if they weren't too scary. She grew to not be as creeped out with common insects as other girls were. She liked spending time outside in nature with her father and has learned a few other skills from him, such as creating a fire, camping as well as hiking out, heating water and cooking over a fire to name a few examples. Elwood was also a great cook, the better cook, out of her two parents, which eventually got him a job as a chef. Wendy would always come into the kitchen to help her father out. She was taught to cook the fish they caught among other meals, but the part she loved best was always the dessert. She loved to lick the spoon and she loved the smell of the pastries they would make. She would often watch the cooking network and read cook books just to get ideas, which she would beg her father to help her try out. As she got older, she became quite skilled and creative at cooking, especially from scratch. When at home for fun, she would watch cartoons, introduced to her by her father, for those moments he was busy and couldn't keep her company. Cartoon animations always made her laugh. Even as she got older she has never let her love of cartoons fade away. While Elwood would make Wendy the son he never had, Lanora was dead set on making her daughter an image of herself, from early in life. Wendy turned out to be a cute young girl, who would eventually grow into a pretty young woman. Lanora, early on, noticed her daughter’s clear inheritance of her genetics, and made sure to keep her daughter looking lovely everyday of her life. This was especially easy, as Lanora had become a skilled hair stylist, with beauty knowledge from the past thanks to her pageant past. Wendy loved the braided pig tail hair style her mother would give her and thus usually had her hair styled that way. She ended up having fun playing around with her and her mother's hair, helping each other style their hair, especially when she got older in life. Although they both had different aspirations for their child, Wendy's parents have never had conflict between them because of it, as Lanora didn't want to force Wendy into anything, to avoid ending up just like her own mother. In grade school, Wendy tended to be average at best, academically. However, her strength lay with her social skills as she made many friends due to her highly cheerful personality. It was as if Wendy was always optimistic, smiling and never sad, which drew her classmates to gravitate towards her bubbly personality, as she was always sure to brighten up someone's day. Unfortunately, this bubbly behavior coupled with her blonde hair, below average academic performance and fashion choice, eventually got her a reputation as a dumb blonde later in life. Indeed, she wasn't particularly bright, often showing her naivety on nearly anything she was told and often taking her classmates jokes literally, but she wasn't dumb either. In fact, when she showed interest or had her mind set on something she would learn quickly. Such as the skills she had learned from her parents. When Wendy became eleven years old, the family, moved to Denton, New Jersey, due to her mother's newly aquired job at a much higher paying stylist job which she was referred to by a friend. In P.J Hobbs High School, she was urged by her mother to join P.J Hobbs cheer-leading squad, during her first year. She made the squad easily, due to her cheeriness. She quickly learned all the ropes of cheer-leading and grew to like it, getting along quite well with the other girls. She was more a follower than a leader and would often copy whatever trends the other girls had in all sorts of things, including clothing. She noticed some of her social circle were quite mean to others, who weren't deemed as cool. She didn't like that, at all, as she could never bring herself to hate anyone so much to do that or be mean to anyone for sheer pleasure. Wendy felt remorse for many of the picked-on students and would try to say some words of apologies for her friends’ actions when no one was looking. Her attitude on both sides, especially if ever seen, was mostly passed over as Wendy being Wendy, a sweet but dumb follower of a few mean girls, despite not being one herself. Even though she knows they are sometimes not nice people, she continues to follow them around anyway, instead of making her own decisions. She may have faced some social repercussions, as a result of her association, but her kind attitude almost makes up for it. If there were any feelings of animosity toward her, due to her friends, she was oblivious to it. Wendy has never been that good academically in many of the classes during high school, as she found them very difficult, especially since it wasn't anything she was interested in. Of course, the one class she loved the most was the Home Economics and any classes that had crafts. Aside from cooking, she also loved other subjects the class would teach, including sewing and beading. She would go above and beyond in those subjects to make the prettiest items as she thought it was fun. It carried on to other classes like art, that had any sort of crafts, as Wendy just loved making things. At home, she would even sew some of her own clothing, starting easy on things like socks and soon other clothing and other cloth made items around the house, in a variety of bright colors. Overtime, Wendy had started to become more and more aware on how her classmates viewed her. She would often hear others talk about her intelligence or lack thereof, within hearing range as if she were too dumb to comprehend. It was a bit distressing for her to realize this, but her overly kind personality prevented her from doing anything much about it except grin and bear it. She has recently put more effort into her academics in response to this ridicule, thus improving her grades, but all it did was encourage her classmates to compare her to a movie character she's never heard of with a name oddly similar to her father's name. It bothers her somewhat that her effort doesn't seem to have any positive effect on her reputation. Other than that, Wendy's life overall has been going very easy for her. Even her naturally good looks have made people that much more easy-going and nicer to her, guys and girls alike. This in turn, has gotten her a pretty robust social circle. On the reverse, Wendy has not yet gotten interested in the whole dating scene. As a result, she has not yet had any relationship problems. She has never had to experience any real hardships in her life, never really thinking about the situations in the present day. Wendy has never even thought too much about her goals for the future, aside from simply attending college, undeclared. Advantages: Wendy has a personality that makes it easy for her to befriend others in a very natural way. She has outdoor skills learned from her father, which could help her on the island. Wendy is also limber and flexible from cheer-leading, with fitness that may help her stay alive. Disadvantages: Wendy can be very naive at times, so she may be easily swayed or taken advantage of. Her reputation as a dumb blonde could potentially be off-putting or a burden to others, which could lose her allies. At school, Wendy was never a leader type, she was always a follower and might follow the wrong person. Wendy has never had many hardships in her overall easy life, which means any traumatizing event would pull Wendy out of her comfort zone and may cause her some emotional distress. Original Profile: '''Wendy Fischer (PV1) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 29 --- Designated Weapon: Frozen 25lb Carp with no head Conclusion: This is perfect. The above biography is as written by Cake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Cake Kills: 'Bridgette Sommerfeld, Felicia LaChapelle, Sophie McDowell, Yumi Nunes, Kitty Gittschall '''Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Frozen 25lb Carp with no head (designated weapon), Ballistic Knife (from Bridgette Sommerfeld), Saucepan (from Bridgette Sommerfeld), Straight Branch w/Tar on one end (from Tar Pits), Louisville Slugger (from Kasumi White), Ballestar Molina handgun (from Yumi Nunes) Colt Single Action Army (taken from Bunny Barlowe), Dragunov SVD (taken from Bunny Barlowe), Tins of aconite soup '''Allies: 'Kasumi White, Scarlett McAfee 'Enemies: 'Katarina Konipaski, Bridgette Sommerfeld, Bunny Barlowe, Miranda Millers, Theodore Fletcher '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Wendy woke and at some point found a cooler, which she used to hold her weapon she named after their deceased trip chaperone Mr. Dolph. She cleaned herself at the edges of the lake, staying in disturbingly good spirits, observing the interactions of Jeanette Buendia and Sophie McDowell. When Bunny Barlowe appeared brandishing a gun Wendy shrugged her vague disapproval and moved on, bringing the cooler with her. She meandered into the flower fields, which she found arresting and gorgeous, she took the time to saunter through the fields, taking in the sights and keeping up her optimism even as she began to acknowledge what had happened, that her friends might be dying before her very eyes. She followed in the wake of the hysterical rampage of Clio Gabriella cutting up and trampling flowers. Clio found Theodore Fletcher, the two vanished, meanwhile elsewhere in the clearing of grasses Panya Bishara was beginning to monologue to whoever was left, Wendy was happy to see Panya, but not so happy to see Bridgette Sommerfeld holding a knife, that seemed a bit dangerous to her so Wendy disengaged, on some level acknowledging that Panya was in danger. Wendy's next thing to marvel at were the tar pits, where she then stumbled onto the bloodied form of Kasumi White sitting down, Wendy had thought her dead at first. Kasumi responded to Wendy, claiming she possibly could be dead anyways, they were also approached by Vincent Holway. Wendy tried to play mediator between the three of them and get them talking productively. Vincent was reluctant to get closer however, and they were soon interrupted by Katarina Konipaski, the one who had previously injured Kasumi and assumed her dead. Kasumi quickly went back to playing dead upon seeing KK approach, and KK ignored her in favor of threatening Vincent and Wendy. Both took off running, and Wendy futilely tried to warn Vincent as he stumbled into one of the tar pits and was stuck. He asked her for help, and she considered for just a second but refused and continued to flee, leaving him at Katarina's mercy. Wendy chose to circle back around the area and return once she was sure that KK had gone. She rightfully assumed that Vincent had fallen victim to the tar pit he had fallen into, and reflected on his death and her reasons for refusing to help him, namely that he himself had refused to help Kasumi. She returned to Kasumi, who was still laying on the ground, and offered to look for important people with her. Kasumi refused, but Wendy was not put off and elected to stay with her, even spreading out her own food and belongings for a makeshift picnic. After eating, Wendy laid down next to Kasumi to relax until they were approached by a now-bloodied Bridgette. Wendy greeted her and casually asked about Panya, Bridgette's new supplies, and the obvious blood stains on her clothes. Bridgette was irritated and interrupted the questioning by lunging at Wendy with the knife. Wendy fended her off with Mr. Dolph the frozen carp, parrying the knife and striking Bridgette in the head, forcing her back until she stumbled and fell into one of the tar pits much like Vincent had. Wendy watched as Bridgette suffocated and then sank into the tar over the course of the next few hours, in between having a picnic with Kasumi. Kasumi was slightly delusional and questioned whether Wendy was real, and Wendy reassured her and made a fire to keep them warm throughout the night. She left in the morning, in search of more people who would be willing to help Kasumi out. She passed the mess hall, but saw a potential confrontation taking place and quickly moved on. Eventually, Wendy ended up at the scorched ruin, where she found her friend Everett Taylor, along with Scarlett McAfee, a nervous Tania Chell, and Tania's ally Bunny Barlowe, who was laying low outside. Wendy's cheerful greeting blew Bunny's cover and forced her out into the open, where Bunny's attempts to sweet-talk Everett and Scarlett quickly unraveled thanks to Tania and Wendy's combined influence. It was Wendy who shattered Bunny's act completely, recounting what she had seen and heard of Bunny threatening the others at the lake, and an infuriated Bunny pulled her gun on the group. Wendy panicked and slapped her upside the head with Mr. Dolph, fleeing to Everett and Scarlett's side as Bunny shot at her and punctured Mr. Dolph's cooler. Everett tried to return fire, but he was shot several times in the chest and soon collapsed. Scarlett sprang into action, screaming at Bunny and shooting after her with Everett's fallen gun, causing Bunny to flee and Tania to have a complete meltdown. Scarlett laid blame for Everett's death with Tania as well as Bunny and told her to leave, and Tania did so with hurt and angry words. Wendy recovered Mr. Dolph, who now had a bullet wound, and helped Scarlett take care of Everett's body, removing her skirt and covering him with it out of respect. She invited Scarlett to return to the tar pits with her to help Kasumi, and Scarlett agreed. The pair of them passed through the flower field the next morning, encountering Panya's body. Scarlett was quiet, possibly nervous from hearing about Wendy's killing of Bridgette, and Wendy explained the circumstances. They continued on, Wendy hoping that Scarlett trusted her and that nothing bad would happen. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Hm. Who says what you did was dumb?"'' -- The word dumb does trigger Wendy herself. “Wow, would you look at that.” - Casually watching Bridgette die. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Wendy, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: * Titan of Artistry Pregame: * Ammonification Second Chances V2: *Princess Aquapussy *I Am The Lie, I Am The Liar * hOLE In eArHt swaLowS GiRL wHoLE [NSFL] *Cursed are the ones who can't abide. *I'm Looking For a Place to Start, But Everything Feels So Different Now *When There's Nothing Left to Burn, You Have to Set Yourself on Fire. *Wendy Fischer Want Pants, Too! *'Cause We Are Young and We Are Sick *Carp Diem *Shoulder of Orion *Don't Trust the Cute Blondes *The Bad Bitches Club *A Rabbit In My Future *We Own The Night Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Wendy Fischer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Wendy is my friendy - Kermit Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Category:Second Chances Characters